Anjo ou Demônio?
by Makigachi-chan
Summary: Ao ser dominado pela loucura, Soul acaba ferindo sua parceira. Isso fará dele um monstro? Em um misto de sentimentos Soul se encontra dividido entre dar ouvidos à sua parte obscura e conseguir mais poder para salvar aquela que ele deseja proteger ou continuar fraco e talvez perdê-la para sempre. Maka o vê como um anjo que sempre a protegerá, mas Soul pensa o contrário.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1 – PRÓLOGO

Maka P.O.V

- Maka! Atrás de você!

Assim que ouço a voz do Soul, dou um golpe com a foice em um vulto atrás de mim, ele se esquiva.

Ele era forte. Um adversário forte.

- Vamos lá, Soul!

- Certo!

-MAJOGARI*! – Gritamos juntos e demos o golpe que acerta em cheio a horrenda criatura que estava à nossa frente. Porém... Ele se defendeu com o braço esquerdo e com o direito lançou-nos um golpe que nos fez voar alguns metros.

- Droga! – Soul exclama. – Qual o problema desse cara?

- Vamos tentar de novo... Pronto Soul?

- Claro! – Soul responde com um misto de irritação e empolgação.

Antes que pudéssemos dar dois passos, a criatura lançou-se até nós em uma velocidade sobrenatural e nos transferiu um golpe, tudo que pude fazer e fiz foi me defender com a foice.

Coloquei Soul entre mim e aquela criatura.

Mesmo na forma de foice, ouço Soul gemer de dor, logo depois voamos mais alguns metros para trás e caímos no chão.

Minha perna doía, procuro por Soul com meus olhos e o vejo não muito longe de onde estava. Ele se encontrava em sua forma humana.

- Soul! Argh!

- Maka! O que houve?

- Minha... perna... – Agonizo de dor, eu a tinha quebrado.

Soul P.O.V

Maka cerrava os olhos de dor e mesmo assim tentava se levantar.

Olho para a criatura que causara isso e vejo que ele caminhava lentamente até nós, como se viesse apenas para acabar de vez conosco.

Ele estava cada vez mais perto, ia em direção à Maka. Estava... Cada vez mais... perto. Ele para e levanta a mão direita. Iria dar o golpe final.

NÃO!

NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE TERMINE ASSIM!

NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE MACHUQUE A MAKA!

_Soul... Soul..._

_Está me ouvindo... Soul?_

_Droga... O que você quer demônio?_

_Ora Soul... Para quê toda essa rispidez? Apenas quero te ajudar..._

_Não preciso da sua ajuda! _

_Claro que precisa... Olhe para a garota à sua frente, ela está machucada. Machucada porque você não a protegeu, machucada porque você é FRACO._

_Vamos Soul... Deixe-me te ajudar... Deixe-me te fazer FORTE._

_Comigo você nunca mais veria essa garota ferida. Nunca mais a veria sofrer._

_Vai deixá-la morrer assim? Venha Soul._

A mão daquele demônio se estende em minha direção... Eu estava confuso, apavorada e ... com medo. Medo de perder aquela garota... aquela garota que para mim é tão especial. Então... sem hesitar... eu pego aquela maldita mão que ele me estendeu.

Maka P.O.V

A criatura se aproxima cada vez mais em minha direção.

Olho para Soul, ele parecia tenso, não conseguia ver seus olhos, pois seus cabelos estavam na frente.

Por mais que tente, não consigo me levantar. A figura sinistra, mesmo que ande lentamente, ela se aproxima mais e mais. E agora? O que eu faria? Terminaria assim?

Começo a entrar em desespero.

Soul, que até então estava estático, começa a fazer pequenos movimentos. A criatura está perto... Muito perto.

Meus olhos vão do Soul para a criatura, da criatura para o Soul. O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Meu corpo não se mexe. Ele não quer se mexer!

- SOUL!

Após meu grito de desespero, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Soul se levantou em um piscar de olhos e em segundos estava entre mim e a criatura.

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que se passava na minha frente, a criatura desaparece e, em seguida, sua alma vermelha reluzente é engolida pelo Soul.

- S-Soul? – O chamo, incerta, mas ele ignora. – Soul?! – O chamo novamente, desta vez mais alto, ele olha em minha direção.

Quando consigo ver seus olhos, me espanto. Eles estavam completamente... vazios. Vazios e insanos.

Ele não era o Soul que eu conhecia.

Já havia escurecido e o céu estava carregado de nuvens acinzentadas, não demora muito e começa a chuviscar.

Aquele Soul que me encarava com olhos vazios e insanos, agora tinha sua atenção voltada a uma outra direção. Meus olhos acompanham o olhar dele e tudo que vejo são algumas casas e lojas e apenas uma mulher caminhando apressadamente tentando se esquivar da chuva não muito longe daqui.

O que e por que ele estaria olhando naquela direção?

Mesmo com minha perna quebrada e dolorida, tento me levantar e de um jeito ou de outro, consigo ficar em pé, apoiando-me em alguns destroços que se formaram devido à luta.

Assim que fico em pé, Soul, que estava ao meu lado, some. Olho ao redor e o vejo correndo em direção àquela mulher.

Por quê? O que Soul estava fazendo? Espera... Olhos... Insanos?Não pode ser!

- NÃO SOUL! NÃO! PARE! SOUL! – Grito em desespero, aquele Soul estava completamente dominado pela loucura!

Ele estava cada vez mais perto daquela mulher e eu tentava me aproximar, me movimentava o mais rápido que eu podia. A dor não me impediria de parar qualquer loucura que Soul pudesse cometer. Eu me arrastarei se for preciso, mas eu vou chegar lá, eu vou chegar até ele.

- SOUL! ME ESCUTE SOUL! SEI QUE PODE ME OUVIR!

Ele estava cada vez mais perto.

- PARE SOUL! POR FAVOR, PARE!

Ele transforma seu braço direito em uma foice e a levanta para a mulher, que o olhava desesperada e gritava por socorro.

O vi sorrir, um sorriso maldoso e totalmente fora de si.

Assim que ele transfere seu golpe contra a mulher, uso toda a força que me restara para me atirar entre Soul e aquela pessoa.

Eu sentia as gotas da chuva em meu rosto e então... tudo escureceu diante de meus olhos.


	2. Obrigada, Soul Eater

**Alguns dias atrás...**

Soul P.O.V

_Estava Maka e eu em frente ao quadro de trabalhos da Shibusen, ela não parava de insistir que deveríamos pegar um trabalho para treinarmos melhor nossas técnicas. Eu não estava muito animado, o dia estava perfeitamente perfeito para ficar à toa._

_Após alguns minutos tentando me convencer, ela conseguiu, dizendo que precisávamos recuperar as 99 almas que perdemos assim que eu comi uma "falsa" alma de bruxa._

_- Vamos Soul! Prometi que transformaria você em um Death Scythe! –Ela diz sorrindo, fazendo eu me render._

_Maka começa a procurar um adequado para nós e acaba pegando dois e os estende em minha direção._

_-Aqui Soul, escolhe um!_

_- Para mim tanto faz... – Ela continua segurando-os na minha frente, esperando uma resposta definitiva. Eu realmente não estava muito empolgado e acabo pegando o trabalho que estava em sua mão direita._

_- Certeza Soul? Você nem leu._

_- Não é necessário, vamos logo terminar com isso. – digo indiferente e ela confirma com a cabeça._

_No caminho, resolvo ler o trabalho que pegamos, pelo que entendi, havia um cara que estava totalmente enlouquecido e ao entardecer ele atacava pessoas que caminhavam solitárias pelas ruas, devorando suas almas._

_Por algum motivo eu estava com um mau pressentimento._

**Maka P.O.V**

Devagar... Bem devagar começo a abrir meus olhos.

Estou com dor... Não sei definir exatamente onde, acho que meu corpo inteiro está dolorido.

Onde estou afinal?

Assim que abro completamente os olhos e pisco algumas vezes, vejo um teto totalmente branco, olho em volta, estava em um quarto de hospital.

Sinto minha mão direita quente, Soul dormia sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde eu estava, com a cabeça apoiada na mesma e suas mãos entrelaçando as minhas.

Os primeiros raios de Sol entravam pela janela iluminando o garoto de cabelos brancos ao meu lado, seu rosto sempre ficava sereno enquanto dormia. Com essa aparência suave e com os leves raios o iluminando até lembrava a aparência de um ser angelical.

Pensando bem, para mim, Soul sempre foi uma espécie de anjo, estando sempre ao meu lado, fazendo-me companhia, divertindo-me, ajudando-me, apoiando-me, protegendo-me... Principalmente protegendo-me.

E é por me fazer sentir tão bem que quero o melhor para ele.

Por isso, Soul, eu prometo que vou conseguir te transformar em um Death Scythe, assim como minha mãe fez.

Meus olhos começavam a pesar, e com o pouco de força que ainda me restava, ignorei minhas dores e levantei o máximo que pude, conseguindo chegar perto o suficiente se deu rosto e dá-lhe um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

E sussurro: _Obrigada, Soul Eater._


	3. Me perdoe Maka

**Soul P.O.V**

O sol batia forte em meus olhos, simplesmente não consegui continuar dormindo. Meu pescoço e minhas costas doíam devido à posição em que dormi, mas não poderia deixá-la sozinha. Nem por um segundo.

Acordo e me espreguiço, sentido minhas juntas estralarem. Vejo que ela ainda dormia, seu rosto estava com uma feição tensa, talvez ela esteja sentindo as dores dos ferimentos.

Mas não era para menos, ela tinha arranhões e escoriações em todo seu corpo, além da perna esquerda quebrada e... um enorme corte nas costas.

Meu corpo estremece ao lembrar daquela noite, a noite a qual fui dominado completamente pela insanidade e acabei ferindo a pessoa que tentei proteger. Meio irônico, não?

- S-Soul? – Ouço uma voz doce e fraca chamando meu nome, ela havia acordado.

- Maka! Está se sentindo bem?

- E-estou... Não se preocupe. Já faz quanto tempo que estou aqui?

- Faz uns dois dias, mais ou menos. Certeza que está bem? Está pálida.

- Já disse para não se preocupar...

Eu ia contestar, ela estava pálida de mais, sua aparência parecia exausta e estava começando a suar frio, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo alguém bate na porta e entra em seguida.

- Olha só quem acordou! Já estava considerando a ideia de te dissecar e usar seu corpo para pesquisas, Maka.

- Professor Stein... – Digo, suspirando em seguida.

- Já que acordou, vamos ver como está. Soul ajude-a a se sentar.

Assim o fiz, e percebo que em certo momento, Maka morde o lábio inferior enquanto cerra os olhos.

- D-desculpe, Maka.

- Não... Está tudo bem!

- Sente alguma dor, Maka? – Stein pergunta.

- Não.

- Sim! – Contrario. – Ela é teimosa de mais para admitir, mas está na cara que sente.

- Entendo... Bom, vou dar uma olhada nas suas costas Maka.

Assim que Stein ergue parte da blusa da Maka para ver o ferimento nas costas, meu corpo fica tenso. O ferimento está enfaixado, mas Stein retira as faixas para analisá-lo e é neste momento que náuseas tomam conta de meu corpo.

Não posso acreditar no que fiz à ela, no que fiz à Maka.

O corte ia do ombro esquerdo até a cintura do lado direito de seu corpo, formando uma diagonal, ele ainda sangrava e estava meio roxo.

Meu coração se aperta ao vê-lo.

- Apesar de ainda sangrar, o corte não é muito fundo, ficará uma cicatriz, mas será bem menor do que a do Soul. Porém você perdeu muito sangue, Maka. Ainda deve estar se sentindo tonta, terá que descansar mais um tempo antes de receber alta. Além disso, sua perna está quebrada.

- Viu Soul? Eu disse que estava bem! – Maka diz, sorrindo amavelmente em seguida.

Como você consegue ser tão doce Maka?

Como consegue sorrir deste jeito para mim?

Eu sou um monstro.

Por que você não enxerga o que te fiz?

Mas eu te prometo Maka... Prometo que ficarei mais forte para protegê-la cada vez mais... Protegê-la de todos os males que possam te afetar e, principalmente, protegê-la de mim.

Suas costas... Eu imploro que me perdoe, porque eu mesmo não conseguirei me perdoar.

Abaixo minha cabeça e sussurro num tom quase que imperceptível:

_- Me perdoe... Maka._

**Maka P.O.V**

Juro ter ouvido a voz do Soul pronunciando meu nome.

Olho para ele e vejo que está de cabeça baixa, penso em perguntar se ele havia me chamado, mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo ele levanta o rosto em minha direção e faz _aquele sorriso._

_Aquele sorriso _que alegrava meu coração.

_Aquele sorriso_ que me aquecia.

_Aquele sorriso _que só ele sabia fazer.


End file.
